


Из холода в жар

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Ньют находит Криденса в своём чемодане.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **написано по двум заявкам с инсайда:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Ньют/Криденс, херт/комфорт, Ньют, хоть и несколько провален в социальных навыках, зато отлично умеет обходиться с опасными существами, а Криденс поначалу больше напоминает ему напуганного звереныша. "Криденс, могу я подойти?", "Можно я прикоснусь?", уважение личных границ, вот это все. джен, слеш, высокий, низкий рейтинг, неважно, только побольше комфорта и хэ :heart:  
> \+ пусть спрячет Криденса в свой чемодан подальше от всяких с палочками и подвесками. холит и комфортит. и у Криденса зоотерапия, контактный зоопарк и ухаживание за зверюшками.
> 
> 2\. — а можно по мотивам поста на дежурке: постканон с настоящим Грейвзом.  
> Допустим, какая-то ситуация опасности, да хоть бы Ньютова зверушка какая-нибудь ядовитая Криденса покусала. Лекарство есть, но Криденс ловит глюк или флэшбэк, начинает стрессить, неадекватить, ничего пить не хочет, а часики тикают. И пока Ньют суетится и уговаривает, Грейвз трезво оценивает ситуацию. Силой усаживает Криденса на стул, фиксирует ноги коленом, запрокидывает ему голову и буквально вливает необходимое зелье. Тот сопротивляется, конечно, но Грейвз держит крепко, потому что надо, и неосознанно так большим пальцем по щеке поглаживает, будто пытается успокоить. И Криденс успокаивается, конечно, его отпускает понемногу, он смотрит на Грейвза большими глазами и не знает, как себя вести. А тот в сторонку отходит и говорит устало так: знаешь, тебе стоит больше доверять своему другу. И кивает на Ньюта. И не нужно быть гением, чтоб понять: Грейвзу сильно не очень от собственного поступка, парень только шарахаться от него перестал.  
> Но Криденс не замечает. Уходит куда-то (соседняя комната/климатическая зона в чемодане, пофиг) в растрепанных чувствах, ему и плохо, и хорошо от случившегося. Ему постоянно страшно, что обскур снова вырвется, и ему очень нужен кто-то, кто сильнее и смог бы его удержать. И он сам не знает, как относиться к тому, что этот кто-то – внезапно Грейвз. Опять.

Ньют рухнул на наспех разложенную на полу постель, но усталость была такой, что сон не шёл. Денёк выдался сумасшедшим. Он-то надеялся всё плавание провести, спокойно занимаясь своими животными, но не тут-то было.  
  
Устроив чемодан на полу в каюте и открыв его, он ещё не понял, что что-то не так, но когда спустился вниз, не смог игнорировать происходящее. Животные были встревожены, а камуфлори тут же обхватил ногу Ньюта и прижался, ища защиты. Одной рукой Ньют погладил его, а второй выхватил палочку.  
  
— Что произошло? — спросил он тихо. Будто в ответ ему взревел угроб, и Ньют двинулся в ту сторону.  
  
С палочкой наготове он обошёл все вольеры, успокаивая животных, но никак не мог понять причину их тревоги. Никого постороннего в чемодане не было, а морской качки звери не боялись.  
  
Дугал печально вздохнул и остановился у огороженного пространства, где раньше Ньют держал отделённого от носителя обскура.  
  
— Не может быть… Он же не мог…  
  
За тяжёлым пологом мелькнуло чёрное, и Ньют приблизился ко входу. Стало холодно — он вступил в периметр действия климатических чар.  
  
Ньют никак не мог понять, каким образом Криденс, сбежавший со станции едва видимым клочком дыма, смог проникнуть сюда, в чемодан. Или он… Даже не заметил магического препятствия?  
  
Сделав Дугалу знак отойти подальше, Ньют свободной рукой отогнул край полога.  
  
Обскур был там, почти такой же, каким Ньют видел его в подземке. Клубящееся нечто, завитки дыма, клочья тумана, хлопья пепла. От него не было ни тепла, ни движения воздуха, он медленно колыхался и клубился, перетекал; это не имело цели и смысла или имело какой-то скрытый смысл, Ньюту пока непонятный.  
  
— Криденс? — позвал он. Сердце стучало быстро и сильно. Он видел обскура в Нью-Йорке и осознавал, что здесь, в чемодане, тот опасен для всех обитателей. Впрочем, не причинил же он им вреда до этого, только нашёл место, где можно спрятаться. По иронии судьбы, предназначавшееся для другого обскура.  
  
Чёрный туман вздрогнул. Клочья опадали на снег, но не таяли, шевелились и стекались снова в огромную чёрную массу, которая завораживающе клубилась перед Ньютом. Интересно, что будет, если шагнуть в этот туман?  
  
Ньют сдержался, понимая, что не вправе рисковать, но сделал маленький шаг вперёд.  
  
— Можно я подойду? — спросил он уже громче. — Я рад, что ты жив… Ты меня помнишь? Я пытался тебе помочь. И всё ещё хочу помочь.  
  
Обскур отлетел от него, как будто испугался и не хотел касаться.  
  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя тревожил, я уйду, — миролюбиво сказал Ньют  
  
Теперь обскур замер, словно решая. Кружение его прекратилось, он сгустился в чёрный ком, такой плотный, что отбрасывал серую тень.  
  
Ньют протянул руку, понимая, что рискует остаться без неё. Но когда это с опасными тварями было легко?  
  
— Криденс? — снова позвал он. — Если честно, мне было бы удобнее тебя осмотреть в человеческом обличье.  
  
Обскур изогнулся, обтёк протянутую руку, избегая прикосновения. Он принялся выситься и шириться, став похожим на раздувающую капюшон кобру, и на мгновение Ньют испугался, что сейчас не выдержат ограничивающие чары.  
  
— Я понял, — быстро ответил он и сделал шаг назад. — Ты ведь знаешь, как меня позвать, если я вдруг тебе понадоблюсь?  
  
Обскур, понятное дело, не отвечал, но перестал увеличиваться в размерах, и Ньют, забрав Дугала, ушёл.  
  
Раздавая животным еду, он не прекращал думать о том, что у него под боком поселилось существо, которое может разрушить здесь всё и убить всех. И его тоже. Впрочем, о себе Ньют беспокоился не так сильно, как о своих питомцах.  
  
Когда все были накормлены, он отправился к лунтелятам и устроился на камне. Лунтелята тут же окружили его, тычась мягкими мордочками, и Ньют рассеянно гладил их, хотя мысли его витали далеко.  
  
Как лечить клубящийся дым? Даже если Криденс ранен, этого не будет видно, пока он не вернётся в человеческий облик. А вдруг он уже умирает? Страх и боль могут только добить раненого. И сам он вряд ли будет сдерживаться, если его разозлить или напугать.  
  
Ньют разрывался, не зная, что делать. Остаться рядом, показывая, что это безопасное место? Или так он лишь спровоцирует агрессию, и лучше оставить обскура одного, пока он не пришёл в себя? А если он умрёт, лишённый поддержки?  
  
Лунтелята фыркали и теснились вокруг Ньюта.  
  
— Я люблю вас, крошки, — вздохнул он. — Если бы только вы могли подсказать, как будет правильно…  
  
В Нью-Йорке не всё прошло гладко, и он боялся снова наломать дров.  
  
Невообразимо тянуло снова заглянуть к обскуру, и Ньют десять раз напомнил себе, почему это может быть опасно для всех существ в чемодане, но потом представил боль, страх и отчаяние, которые, должно быть, испытывает Криденс, и всё равно пошёл.  
  
— Можно мне войти? — спросил он, остановившись у входа. Сгусток тьмы, вернувшийся к прежним размерам, качнулся. Никакого другого ответа не последовало, и Ньют решил, что хуже уже не станет.  
  
Он сделал пару шагов по снегу и остановился.  
  
— Я… — начал он. — Я должен представиться. Меня зовут Ньютон Скамандер, я магозоолог, занимаюсь разными волшебными существами. Ты, наверное, часть из них видел, когда пробирался сюда.  
  
Ньют помолчал, внимательно глядя на обскура. Никаких изменений не было видно.  
  
— Так вот, — продолжил он, — я их нахожу, лечу и помогаю прийти в себя. Ты, конечно, человек, но тебе тоже нужна помощь.  
  
Он снова сделал паузу. Ничего не менялось.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь обернуться человеком, — предложил Ньют. — Это безопасно. Здесь безопасно.  
  
Обскур не отвечал, да и как он мог ответить? Тьма шевелилась перед Ньютом, словно раздумывая, и он ухитрился не отпрянуть, когда она опустилась в нескольких шагах от него.  
  
С напряжением он всматривался в рассеивающийся дым, пока последние клочья не всосались в обнажённую человеческую фигуру, скрючившуюся прямо на снегу.  
  
Первым порывом было броситься к нему, но Ньют сдержался, не желая напугать.  
  
Криденс приподнялся, осматривая окружающее пространство так, будто впервые видел. Его взгляд остановился на Ньюте, и он замер. Так замирали раненые животные при виде Ньюта, когда ещё не знали, несёт ли он спасение или смерть.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — заверил Ньют и показал пустые руки. — Я хочу тебе помочь.  
  
Не сводя с него взгляда, Криденс сжался в комок, слабый, лишённый даже одежды, которая укрыла бы его от холода и чужого взгляда. Угрожающим он больше не выглядел.  
  
— Можно я подойду? — спросил Ньют. — Тебе больно? Я вижу, что тебе холодно.  
  
Криденс спрятал лицо, прикрыв голову рукой, и Ньют решил, что это значит просьбу о помощи. Или страх?  
  
— Я ничего тебе не сделаю, — сказал он, сделав ещё шаг. До Криденса оставалось ещё три. — Я не убиваю никого, я только помогаю. Я не оставлю тебя. Я никому тебя не выдам. Это безопасное укрытие, ты можешь прятаться здесь, сколько захочешь.  
  
Говоря это, он подходил всё ближе, ступая осторожно и внутренне обмирая всякий раз, когда снег слишком громко хрустел под его ногами, а потом стремительно, чтобы не успеть испугаться самому, опустился на колени.  
  
Криденс был холодным, как лёд. Белые кисти рук не тряслись от холода, но очевидно плохо слушались. Лицо тоже было белым, бескровные губы выделялись синеватым оттенком. Да он же мёрз всё то время, что пробыл здесь в виде обскура!  
  
— Можешь встать? — спросил Ньют. — Тебя нужно в тепло, а то совсем закоченеешь.  
  
Криденс вздрогнул, отнял руку от лица и посмотрел на него. Ньют видел такие глаза у раненых животных, когда уже не было страха, только обречённость и готовность принять всё, что бы ни случилось. Отсутствие воли сопротивляться. Такое он лечил вместе с телесными ранами и сам расцветал душой, когда забитое и никому не доверяющее существо начинало тянуться к нему первым.  
  
— Пойдём, — сказал он решительно. — У меня есть дом, там тепло.  
  
Ньют не стал доставать палочку и накладывать согревающие чары, обскур мог подумать, что ему хотят причинить зло. Он наверняка помнил направленные на него палочки авроров и знал, что за этим следует боль.  
  
Криденс едва смог сесть, опираясь о Ньюта. Корка на недавних ранах на спине и плечах потрескалась, и оттуда сочилась сукровица, сам он цеплялся за Ньюта слабыми непослушными руками, словно пытался найти в нём спасение от всего, несмотря на то, что его тоже боялся. Криденс выбирал из двух зол меньшее, и это был огромный прогресс, но прежде всего нужно было добраться до тепла. Ньют и сам уже начинал мёрзнуть, а пытаться поправить климатические чары в таком взбудораженном состоянии было бы слишком опасно.  
  
Ньют осторожно поднял Криденса. Вставать было неимоверно тяжело, всё же Криденс весил немало, но он хотя бы не стал сопротивляться.  
  
Сообразительный Дугал забежал вперёд и придержал дверь. Ньют усадил Криденса на постель и метнулся к полкам за зельями.  
  
Вернулся, наткнулся на дикий взгляд и поумерил пыл.  
  
— Я помогу тебе, — сказал Ньют, делая полшага назад и снова показывая пустые ладони. — Но для этого мне придётся осмотреть твои раны. Потом укроем тебя одеялом, чтобы согреть, и я дам тебе зелье. Как тебе план?  
  
Криденс смотрел на него исподлобья. Он обхватил себя руками и мелко трясся всем телом, хватая воздух синеватыми губами.  
  
— Я не подойду к тебе, если ты не позволишь, — сказал Ньют, пытаясь разрешить его сомнения. — Но тогда я не смогу помочь.  
  
Он знал, что Криденс не может ему поверить, не после того, что с ним сделали. Но выхода не было, и он продолжал настаивать, одновременно оставаясь на таком расстоянии, чтобы не напугать. Но стоило ему шевельнуться, как Криденс напрягся, рывком подобрал ноги и сжался, как будто ожидая удара.  
  
— Я помогу, — предложил Ньют, больше не двигаясь, хотя очень хотелось подойти к нему и успокаивающе обнять. — Ты позволишь мне?  
  
В глазах Криденса он читал ожидание нападения, в дрожи — страх, в неловкой позе — боль.  
  
— Пожалуйста, разреши мне, — продолжал Ньют. — Я вижу твою боль, и мне тоже больно — от того, что ты не позволяешь мне тебе помочь. Пожалуйста, давай всё исправим.  
  
Криденс кивнул, не отрывая от него загнанного взгляда. Ньют оказался рядом с ним в мгновение ока, едва не напугав, но Криденс позволил ему это с мрачной обречённостью. Никакого стыда он не выказывал и к прикосновениям отнёсся с полным равнодушием. Ньют осмотрел его, смазал все кровоточащие следы на спине заживляющим бальзамом, укутал Криденса одеялом и уложил набок. Он не прикасался к нему больше необходимого, но опасался, что всё равно перепугал своей суетливостью. Тайком он дополнительно наложил поверх одеяла Согревающие чары, Криденс почувствовал и задрожал сильнее, но его испуг сошёл на нет, стоило теплу достичь тела. Однако, несмотря на то, что и бальзам скорее всего уже унял боль, Криденс был напряжён и, как казалось Ньюту, постоянно ожидал удара.  
  
В хижине было тихо, звери снаружи всё ещё таились, чувствуя исходящую от незваного гостя опасность, и из-за этой давящей тишины Ньют едва не перешёл на шёпот.  
  
— Сможешь сам выпить? — спросил он, протягивая Криденсу флакон с Восстанавливающим зельем. — Не бойся, это лекарство. Если будет тяжело держать, я помогу.  
  
Криденс съёжился при его приближении, немного подумал, но потом высунул руку из-под одеяла и принял флакон. Держал он его с трудом, и Ньют уже приготовился нести следующий взамен разбитого, а потом отпаивать самому, но Криденс справился, проглотил всё до капли и не глядя протянул флакон назад.  
  
— Тебе лучше поспать, — предложил Ньют, отойдя на безопасное расстояние. — Обещаю не тревожить тебя и не причинять вред.  
  
Криденс повозился, устраиваясь на боку поудобнее, и уставился на него. «Посмотрим, что ты будешь делать», — говорил этот взгляд. А ещё: «Ну давай, только тронь!» В самой глубине глаз таилась боль, которую нельзя вылечить никакими зельями.  
  
— Я буду здесь, рядом, — сказал Ньют. — Если тебе что-то понадобится, окликни меня.  
  
Он отошёл к столу, сел так, чтобы видеть Криденса, достал свою рукопись и открыл её на первой попавшейся странице. Напряжение так и витало в воздухе, сосредоточиться он никак не мог, уйти тоже. Он не смотрел на Криденса прямо, но краем глаза видел, что тот не шевелится. Наконец, спустя полчаса, когда от неподвижности затекла шея, Ньют осмелился взглянуть. Криденс лежал в той же позе, глаза его были закрыты, дыхание не сбивалось. Или он искусно притворялся, или всё же отогрелся и уснул.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Работать Ньют не мог совершенно, уйти тоже не мог, ведь он обещал быть рядом, если Криденс проснётся и ему что-то понадобится. Сначала он просто сидел, потом постепенно увлёкся и стал перебирать свои записи, делая заметки, а потом плюнул на всё и взялся зарисовывать лицо Криденса. Его хорошо было видно, несмотря на то, что лучи наколдованного солнца проходили мимо постели и ложились на дощатый пол.  
  
Портрет выходил хорошо, Криденс выглядел на нём не задремавшим злом, а измученным ребёнком, и Ньют надеялся, что не ошибся, что у него получилось правильно ухватить суть.  
  
Ещё через час он поднялся и, стараясь не шуметь, принялся за готовку. Если на обскуров зелье действует как на обычных магов, то когда Криденс проснётся, он будет умирать с голоду. Ньют сварил куриный бульон и потушил овощи отдельно. Всё уже было почти готово, когда он различил со стороны постели подозрительный шорох.  
  
Криденс пытался приподняться, но руки всё ещё плохо слушались его. Щурясь, он пытался рассмотреть Ньюта в полумраке, и отпрянул, когда тот вышел на свет.  
  
— Как ты? — спросил Ньют, останавливаясь на расстоянии двух шагов. — Ты можешь говорить?  
  
Криденс смотрел на него и хмурился, как будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить.  
  
— Мистер… Скамандер? — произнёс он наконец. Голос его был хриплым, то ли сорвал, крича, то ли простыл от холода.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Ньют. И спохватился: — Я очень рад, что ты заговорил. Я могу подойти и осмотреть тебя?  
  
— Да, — прошептал Криденс. Наверное, он стыдился своего хрипа, а может, интуитивно опасался говорить громко.  
  
Ньют стянул с него одеяло, и Криденс дёрнулся прикрыться руками. Кожа его уже не была мертвенно-белого оттенка, но румянец всё равно словно заполыхал.  
  
— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — заверил Ньют, — и нечего стыдиться.  
  
На это Криденс ему не ответил ничего, только сжался, втянув голову в плечи, когда понадобилось подставить спину. Он вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, и Ньют слышал его прерывистое дыхание, пока втирал новую порцию заживляющего зелья в затянутые ещё тонкой новой кожей рубцы. Скоро от следов ничего не останется, жаль только, их нельзя так же вывести из памяти Криденса.  
  
— Кто это сделал с тобой? — спросил Ньют на свой страх и риск. — Тебя били ремнём?  
  
Криденс уткнулся в колени лбом, сжался ещё сильнее.  
  
— Мама, — глухо ответил он. — Мэри Лу. — Помолчал. — Я её убил.  
  
Не имея ни малейшего понятия, что на это ответить, Ньют некоторое время молча гладил его по спине, втирая остатки бальзама с пальцев в истерзанную кожу, шрамы на которой затягивались буквально на глазах.  
  
— Не думаю, что в этом только твоя вина.  
  
Криденс усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел сказать? — уточнил Ньют, не дождавшись продолжения. Он провёл ладонью по спине Криденса, по острым лопаткам и выпирающим позвонкам, и Криденс вдруг медленно выпрямился, словно повинуясь этой ласке, прогнулся в пояснице и замер, запрокинув голову. Переход от зажатой позы к открытости был настолько внезапен, что Ньют растерялся. Желая проверить, он повторил движение, теперь медленнее, но Криденс как будто испугался самого себя, свёл лопатки вместе и напрягся.  
  
— Я не ударю тебя, — тихо сказал Ньют. — Я никогда не причиню тебе боль.  
  
— А что вы со мной сделаете? — не выдержал Криденс. Видимо, этот вопрос мучил его всё время, с того момента, как он превратился обратно в человека.  
  
— Вылечу тебя, — ответил Ньют. — А потом…  
  
Он запнулся. Вылеченное зверьё он либо выпускал на волю, либо оставлял жить в чемодане. Что делать с Криденсом, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. То, что он был человеком, всё усложняло.  
  
— Что потом? — спросил Криденс.  
  
— Я не знаю. Как сам захочешь, — ответил Ньют. Если Криденс захочет уйти, кто он такой, чтобы пытаться его удерживать?  
  
— Я чудовище, — напомнил Криденс.  
  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Ньют. — Но можно попробовать поискать средство, чтобы ты стал обычным человеком. Подумай над моим предложением, ладно?  
  
Он не собирался давить и настаивать, но знал, что Гриндельвальд не должен заполучить Криденса. И что Криденс не должен быть чудовищем, не должен себя бояться. В конце концов, он не должен умереть так рано. Обскур пожирает носителя, пусть медленно, но всё же он лакомится его жизнью и силами каждый день, ежеминутно, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Можно попробовать изучить и понять, почему Криденс прожил с обскуром так долго, либо вытащить из него эту дрянь. Профессор Дамблдор, наверное, может помочь…  
  
А если Криденс не захочет?  
  
Ньют в последний раз провёл рукой по одеревеневшей спине и спохватился:  
  
— Я сейчас принесу тебе поесть, чтобы ты быстрее поправлялся, ладно?  
  
Оживающий Криденс даже повернулся посмотреть, куда он пошёл. Его поза была по-прежнему зажатой и напряжённой, но он хотя бы не побоялся провожать Ньюта глазами. Правда, он избегал прямого взгляда, но уже то, что он поддерживал разговор, было замечательно.  
  
Ньют налил в чашку бульон, положил несколько кусочков мяса.  
  
— Ты изголодался, — не прекращал говорить он мягким тоном, занимаясь нехитрыми приготовлениями к трапезе. — Нельзя есть сразу много. Чуть позже покормлю тебя ещё, а сейчас только вот это. А потом — зелье.  
  
— Это волшебная еда? — спросил Криденс, исподлобья разглядывая предложенную ему чашку.  
  
— Самая обыкновенная, — ответил Ньют. — Никакого волшебства. А зелье — конечно да.  
  
Он отдал чашку и отошёл, чтобы не смущать. Это было ошибкой. Чашка звякнула об пол. Конечно, Криденс просто не смог удержать её в ещё слабых руках. Ньют повернулся, чтобы сказать, что ничего страшного не произошло, и испугался сам.  
  
Криденс в мгновение ока забился в угол кровати и сжался там, закрывая голову руками.  
  
— Не надо! — простонал он. — Мистер Скамандер, нет, пожалуйста!  
  
Вздрогнули склянки на полках, затрепетали развешанные на потолке связки трав.  
  
— Криденс! — позвал Ньют. — Послушай, я вовсе не сержусь. Не надо меня бояться. Ничего страшного не случилось.  
  
Он присел на постель рядом с Криденсом, холодея от ужаса: если обскур сейчас вырвется, им всем несдобровать. Нужно было успокоить, но как?  
  
Ньют сделал единственно верное — обнял, обхватил, прижал к себе. Трясясь в его объятиях, Криденс бормотал, что не хотел, и просил прощения. Это было дико после того, что Ньют видел в Нью-Йорке, настолько дико, что он даже забыл, что хотел сказать, и просто обнимал, удерживая от полной паники.  
  
Что-то упало с одной из полок и разбилось, но Ньют даже не посмотрел, что именно.  
  
Так они сидели долго, пока Криденс не успокоился и не поднял голову. Он плакал, пока прятал лицо, думая, что Ньют не заметит, но сейчас мокрые дорожки выдавали его с головой. Больше ничего не билось и не тряслось, и у Ньюта отлегло от сердца. Впрочем, если такое будет продолжаться всё время, он поседеет ещё до Англии.  
  
— Я знаю, что слова тебя не убедят, — сказал Ньют, когда уверился, что Криденс его слушает. — Но я никогда не подниму на тебя руку. И никогда не причиню тебе вреда ни магией, ни чем-то ещё. Во-первых, потому, что ты этого не заслуживаешь. Понимаешь, Криденс, никто не заслуживает жестокого обращения.  
  
— А во-вторых? — спросил тот. Оказывается, он был способен соображать и поддерживать разговор даже в таком состоянии!  
  
— Во-вторых, это безрассудно — нападать на того, кто во много раз сильнее тебя самого, — продолжил Ньют.  
  
Криденс впервые встретился с ним глазами, когда они были так близко друг к другу, но тут же отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Я не сильнее вас, — буркнул он.  
  
— Правда? — удивился Ньют. — Тогда почему я так опасаюсь, что ты убьёшь меня и всех животных, которые здесь есть?  
  
Криденс вытаращился на него, совершенно позабыв о своём страхе.  
  
— Но я не хочу вас убивать!  
  
— Но можешь, — серьёзно сказал Ньют. — И мы оба знаем, что можешь. А я не могу предугадать, в какой момент ты это сделаешь. Потому что я не могу быть уверен, что ты на самом деле не хочешь. И потом, тебя может что-то испугать. Или разозлить. И мы будем мертвы.  
  
— Я не хочу этого, мистер Скамандер! — Криденс молитвенно сложил руки. — Поверьте, я не хочу!  
  
— Я не считаю тебя чудовищем. Прежде всего тебе нужна помощь, а уже потом…  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я ушёл? — убито спросил Криденс. — Конечно, я…  
  
— Нет, если только ты сам хочешь. Мои опасения разумны, но я не собираюсь запирать тебя в клетку или вздрагивать от каждого твоего движения, — сказал Ньют. — Но ты очень сильный волшебник.  
  
— И убиваю людей.  
  
— Тебя это мучает?  
  
Криденс поднял голову, губы его дрожали, подбородок был напряжён, и он едва сдерживал новые слёзы.  
  
— Я убил бы её ещё раз, — с трудом выдавил он. Ньют прижал его к себе, провёл рукой по спине, помня, что Криденсу это нравится.  
  
— Я не могу тебя за это осуждать, — сказал он. — В любом случае, я тебя не прогоню и буду лечить всеми доступными способами. Ты можешь оставаться здесь сколько захочешь и ходить куда хочешь. Только…  
  
— Что? — вскинулся Криденс, подозревая худшее.  
  
— Мы на пароходе, который идёт в Англию, — пояснил Ньют. — Там тебя никто не будет искать. Вообще-то все думают, что ты погиб.  
  
Криденс обдумал его слова.  
  
— Мне всё равно, — сказал он, и его лицо снова искривилось.  
  
— Раз так, то лучше тебе перестать думать о плохом и попробовать поесть, — сказал Ньют. Он вытащил из рукава палочку, осторожно, чтобы не пугать Криденса, и заставил лужу исчезнуть.  
  
Криденс следил за его действиями с недоверием, а при виде того, как работает магия, едва не забился в угол опять.  
  
В конце концов Ньют накормил его, сидя рядом и держа чашку бульона. Обмакнутые в бульон сухарики Криденс осторожно снимал губами с ложки, и Ньют улыбался про себя, глядя на эту картину. Там уже наступил черёд мяса, а когда Криденс стал с интересом посматривать на стоящую на столе кастрюлю тушёных овощей, стало понятно, что поправляется он стремительными темпами.  
  
Стоило только ему понять, что он в безопасности — и он начал расцветать.  
  
Ходить он ещё не мог, и в ванную комнату его пришлось тоже нести на руках, но они справились и с этим. Потом Ньют отыскал для него одежду, которую пришлось подгонять магией, а потом стало понятно, что время близится к вечеру и Ньют валится с ног.  
  
Но помня о том, что кроме Криденса надо покормить ещё нескольких питомцев, нуждавшихся в более частом питании, чем нунду или взрывопотам, Ньют не мог позволить себе лечь спать прежде, чем позаботится об этом. По наитию он предложил Криденсу перенести его туда, откуда тот сможет наблюдать за кормлением и заодно познакомиться с частью местного зверинца. Ньют не думал, что он согласится, по крайней мере, так сразу. Но, судя по всему, Криденс был ужасно любопытен, и даже то, что он едва ходил от слабости после пережитого, не могло его остановить. Снова взяв его на руки, Ньют принёс его туда, где, как он считал, было безопаснее всего, — к лунтелятам. Криденс почти лёг на тёплых камнях и с изумлением и смятением наблюдал за тем, как лунтелята тянутся за парящими в воздухе гранулами.  
  
— Это волшебные существа? — спросил Криденс.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал Ньют. — Они безобидные, можешь их погладить.  
  
— А есть не безобидные? — нахмурился Криденс.  
  
— Есть существа, которые могут проглотить человека, — не утаивая, признался Ньют. — Могут сжечь или отравить дыханием. Но мой опыт свидетельствует, что никто из них не нападает первым, если не голоден и не защищает гнездо. Люди веками истребляют их из-за особенностей или из-за пугающего внешнего вида и не понимают, что сами представляют гораздо большую угрозу.  
  
Криденс помолчал, глядя, как один из лунтелят тянется к его руке, и спросил:  
  
— Я, получается, тоже не нападал первым?  
  
— Если так рассудить, только безумец станет первым на всех кидаться, — пожал плечами Ньют. — Остальным нужно просто жить. Ну, иногда кого-нибудь есть. Я пойду дальше, посиди тут, ладно?  
  
Когда он вернулся, Криденс сидел там же, где Ньют его оставил, и по очереди гладил столпившихся вокруг него лунтелят.  
  
— Они меня не боятся, — с удивлением заметил он, как будто ожидал, что все живые существа начнут разбегаться от него, едва завидев.  
  
— Почему они должны тебя бояться? Ты же не хочешь им ничего плохого.  
  
— Я… сам по себе плохой? — спросил Криденс. Спрашивая, он склонил голову набок и заранее съёжился, опасаясь, что Ньют подтвердит.  
  
— Ты не плохой, ты попал в беду, — возразил Ньют.  
  
— Натворил бед!  
  
— Я не оправдываю, — сказал Ньют, выставив ладони перед собой. — Но я учитываю то, что ты защищался. Ты не плохой, просто магия, которой ты долго время стыдился и подавлял, переродилась в тёмную сущность, слабо подчиняющуюся твоим желаниям и сосущую из тебя жизненные силы.  
  
После этих слов Криденс опять ушёл в себя, а оказавшись снова в доме, сел на постель, нахохлившись и ни на что не глядя.  
  
Ньют на всякий случай предупредил слегка взлохмаченную макушку, что он только до огорода и обратно, выскочил за дверь и даже действительно дошёл до горшка с какой-то пряной травой, а на обратном пути сунул руку в нору нюхлера, вытащил его оттуда, заспанного и недовольного, и прихватил с собой. По дороге нюхлер попытался открутить у Ньюта пуговицу с жилета, но тот не дал. Открыл дверь, впустил нюхлера внутрь и прошептал:  
  
— Только осторожно! — и прижал палец к губам.  
  
Потом Ньют занялся ужином, прислушиваясь к шорохам за спиной, и наконец дождался громкого «Ой!» Криденса.  
  
Нюхлер сидел на постели поверх одеяла и подозрительно обнюхивал незваного гостя.  
  
— Мистер Скамандер! — позвал тот. — Тут какое-то… животное!  
  
Он подобрал ноги и на всякий случай прищурился.  
  
— О! — изумился Ньют. — Он опять выбрался. Это нюхлер. Они не кусаются, только тащат всё, что блестит. Его тоже можешь погладить, они ужасно добродушные и любят, когда почёсывают брюшко.  
  
Спустя пять минут ужин был готов, а Криденс вовсю чесал нюхлеру мохнатое пузо и — о чудо! — едва заметно улыбался.  
  
После ужина Ньют уложил Криденса спать, устроил себе постель на полу и рухнул на неё, мучительно размышляя, что же делать дальше.  
  
Вопрос был пока что риторическим, но если затянуть, можно не заметить, когда он станет злободневным.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Криденсу было тепло. Во сне он купался в этом тепле, наслаждался им, помня холод, который преследовал его на протяжении всей жизни. Улицы с пронизывающим ветром, негреющее одеяло, холод зимой по утрам и ужасный холод — в тот последний раз, когда он его чувствовал, уже у Ньюта.  
  
Но теперь всё было иначе, и тепло окружало его везде и всегда. Он просыпался в согретой постели, надевал одежду, которая грела его, и выходил из дома на тёплый свет наколдованного солнца. Звери, те из них, которые перестали его бояться и которых мистер Скамандер полагал неопасными, тоже в большинстве своём были тёплыми, а нюхлер, не отходящий от него ни на шаг, так и вовсе горячим. Новые ощущения захватывали Криденса, и он иногда трогал всё окружающее просто так. Он наслаждался сухой шершавостью дерева, мягкостью носов и брюшек разнообразного волшебного зверья, но больше всего любил, когда мистер Скамандер прикасался к нему, проверяя, как идёт лечение.  
  
Оба знали, что никаких следов от ремня на спине уже давно не осталось, но каждый вечер Криденс подставлялся под прикосновения, которые как будто лечили что-то, что было куда глубже этих шрамов. Ньют перебирал его отрастающие волосы, снова и снова пересчитывал позвонки, гладил, разминал мышцы, и каждый вечер что-то оттаивало у Криденса в душе ещё немного.  
  
Он не считал, сколько прошло дней; наверху, за люком, который был чемоданной крышкой, начиналась неведомая Англия, но у Криденса не было ни малейшего желания выходить наружу. В чемодане было хорошо, он не заботился о пропитании, зато понемногу вместе с мистером Скамандером присматривал за теми животными, которых не боялся и которые не могли причинить ему вред.  
  
Они больше не говорили про обскура, но Криденс, наученный годами жизни у Мэри Лу, мог предугадать бурю задолго до её начала и холодел, иногда ловя на себе задумчивый взгляд мистера Скамандера. Он знал, что так просто обскура не отдаст.  
  
Постепенно Криденс научился заботиться и о мистере Скамандере тоже. Он упорно отказывался называть его просто Ньютом — шутка ли, десять лет разницы, да и не только это, — зато научился сносно готовить и подсовывать ему кофе, когда тот засиживался за работой. Криденс даже прочитал всю его рукопись и остался в смешанных чувствах. Магия была прекрасна, и он не хотел терять этот мир, дверь в который ему только приоткрылась, пусть и знал, как опасен тот может быть. Следовало поблагодарить мистера Скамандера за всё и идти своей дорогой, но он медлил, понимая, что в мире магов его тут же разоблачат, что всё то, что у магов было привычно, никогда ему не станет доступно.  
  
Криденс боялся.  
  
Чемодан стал его скорлупой, в которую он прятался, выжидая непонятно чего.  
  
Мистер Скамандер собирался в экспедицию куда-то то ли в Африку, то в Австралию. Криденсу было всё равно, он только надеялся не стать балластом, который сбросят, чтобы не путался под ногами. Спросить прямо он боялся и изводил себя, скрывая свой страх. Кошмары пришли довольно скоро. Если бы это снова были сны, в которых он летел по ночному городу, разрушая дома, то он, проснувшись, сделал бы что-нибудь несусветное, например, ушёл бы, чтобы никогда больше не возвращаться. Но нет, в своих снах он только шёл через темноту, иногда за ним кто-то гнался, иногда он сам пытался кого-то догнать. Мистер Скамандер, разбуженный как-то его стонами, дал ему зелье, и кошмары прекратились. На следующую ночь ему приснился мистер Грейвз или тот, кто им притворялся. Он был прекрасен, и от него шло тепло, которое ощущалось даже во сне. Он касался рук Криденса, как тогда, когда лечил их, но теперь на них не было ни следа, а прикосновения вызывали не смущение, а сладкую дрожь.  
  
Когда мистер Грейвз в его снах от поцелуев ладоней перешёл к поцелуям в шею, Криденс стал просыпаться, испачканный собственным семенем. Ему должно было быть стыдно за свою грешную натуру, но он не чувствовал стыда, только глухую пустоту. В его душе пока что ничего не отзывалось на новые свидетельства его падения. Мистеру Скамандеру он ничего не говорил, полагая, что такое следует хранить в тайне.  
  
Потом Криденс стал думать про мистера Грейвза и днём, находя в этом болезненное удовлетворение. Он словно говорил себе, что и в самом деле пал и от этого нет спасения. Он и убийца, и беглец, и похотливая тварь, которая хочет мужчину. Как перестать и надо ли, он не знал, и потому привычно загонял свой порок в глубь души, сдерживал, как раньше сдерживал рвущуюся наружу магию.  
  
Теперь он был почти всегда напряжён, боясь ненароком выпустить обскура или случайно выдать мистеру Скамандеру свои стыдные желания.  
  
Но Криденс не мог прекратить наслаждаться его прикосновениями каждый вечер, наслаждаться всеми ощущениями, которые дарила ему жизнь в чемодане. И не мог себе признаться в том, что ему было бы совсем хорошо, если бы не постоянное напряжение.  
  
Его разбуженная похоть всё возрастала, он подолгу не мог уснуть и наконец сдался ей. Мэри Лу говорила, что нельзя себя трогать, что это грех — получать удовольствие, но Мэри Лу была мертва и больше не могла ему указывать. Криденс нашёл, что трогать себя весьма приятно, особенно когда в этот момент думаешь про поцелуи мистера Грейвза. Ему стоило только несколько раз провести рукой по члену — и он достигал этого запретного удовольствия, которое, казалось, выкручивало ему все суставы, заставляя выгибаться на постели, беззвучно открывая рот и задерживая дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя.  
  
Как ни странно, то, что он поддался греху, помого ему. Он и засыпать стал быстро, едва его плоть успевала обмякнуть, и спал глубоко и сладко. Только вот мистер Грейвз больше не являлся во снах, целиком перейдя в его мысли.  
  
— Ты задумчивый в последнее время, — сказал однажды мистер Скамандер.  
  
Они неплохо сработались, по крайней мере, так говорил он сам, когда Криденс помогал ему, пытаясь хоть как-то отработать своё пребывание в чемодане и доброе отношение, которого он не заслуживал. Криденс думал иначе, вечно находя во всех своих действиях какие-нибудь изъяны, и боялся представить, что будет, если мистер Скамандер узнает о его победившей похоти.  
  
— Я не знаю, почему, — ответил на это Криденс, полагая, что не слишком старательно спрятал взгляд.  
  
Прошло ещё несколько дней, мистер Скамандер чем-то занимался и пропадал надолго, а пару раз даже оставил на Криденса животных почти на целый день. Тот справился; тяжёлая работа не давала греховным мыслям вернуться, а к опасным тварям он не подходил и почти ничем не рисковал.  
  
Мистер Скамандер вернулся довольный и в приподнятом настроении.  
  
— Я был у издателя, — сказал он. — Мою книгу скоро напечатают.  
  
Криденс знал, что это значит: маги перестанут с подозрением относиться ко многим волшебным существам.  
  
— Про меня там тоже будет? — угрюмо спросил он.  
  
— Про обскуров я напишу отдельно, ведь это люди, — ответил мистер Скамандер и похлопал его по плечу. — А ещё у нас скоро будет гость. Может, если ты выйдешь, вы поговорите.  
  
— Если я ему нужен, пусть сам спускается, — буркнул Криденс, который не хотел появляться в Англии наверху до тех пор, пока не будет уверен, что никого не убьёт и его тоже никто не тронет.  
  
Мистер Скамандер подумал и согласился.  
  
— В какой-то мере это разумно, — заметил он. Криденс увидел, что на самом деле он переживает и вовсе так не думает, но было уже поздно отказываться от встречи вообще, и он с тяжёлым сердцем принялся ждать следующего дня.  
  
Выходит, о нём кто-то знает, кто-то другой. Мистер Скамандер рассказал, хотя говорил, что никто не посмеет больше преследовать Криденса, думая, что он мёртв.  
  
— Ты хотел бы попробовать учиться магии? — спросил мистер Скамандер, когда они в четыре руки подготавливали еду для животных.  
  
— А это возможно? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Криденс. Он не хотел давать себе надежду, но необходимо было знать точно.  
  
— Никто не пробовал, — ответил мистер Скамандер. — Ты будешь первым. Возможно ли вернуть твою магию в исходное состояние? Ничто не мешает нам попытаться. В конце концов, можно попробовать научиться полностью контролировать обскура. Или направлять его силу на простое колдовство.  
  
Криденс согласился. Ему нечего было терять, кроме возможности жить в волшебном мире, а ради неё он был готов на что угодно.  
  
— Кто этот человек? — спросил он. — Он сильный маг?  
  
— Да, — ответил мистер Скамандер и чему-то улыбнулся в своих мыслях. — Это профессор Дамблдор, он мой бывший учитель. Я тебе рассказывал про Хогвартс, он работает там.  
  
Криденс кивнул и опять надолго замолчал.  
  
На следующий день, когда мистера Скамандера опять не было, он поднялся по лестнице и долго прислушивался к звукам снаружи чемодана. До него доносились приглушённые голоса. Слов он не разобрал, потом кто-то засмеялся, чемодан качнулся, наверное, его подняли, а потом Криденс не удержался на узкой лестнице и полетел вниз.  
  
Он сшиб несколько метёлок сушёных трав и смёл две полки со всякой волшебной и не волшебной всячиной. Посыпались пузырьки и баночки, что-то разбилось.  
  
Криденс приземлился в осколки, что-то рухнуло на него сверху, и он так и обмер, представив, как накажет его мистер Скамандер, когда вернётся и обнаружит безобразие.  
  
Он отбросил с себя толстые книжки и осмотрел руку, в которую впилось мелкое стекло. Всё было очень плохо и так и тянуло снова стать чёрным облаком и затаиться в том холодном и заснеженном месте. Раненая рука болела, и боль становилась всё более невыносимой. Криденс добежал до ведра с водой и сунул кисть туда, но стало только хуже. Впору было звать на помощь. Нюхлер метался под ногами, засовывая себе в сумку разбитые и не разбитые пузырьки с зельями и всяческими колдовскими вещами, которых Криденс боялся и потому раньше не трогал.  
  
Где-то у двери из ниоткуда появился Дугал и смотрел большими печальными глазами. Помочь Криденсу никто не мог, а когда придёт Ньют, он не знал.  
  
Рука горела огнём. Посмотрев на неё, Криденс с ужасом заметил, что она вся стала красной, будто попала в кипяток. Наверняка так действовало какое-то зелье, а он не знал, для чего оно и как остановить его действие!  
  
Он сунул руку в ведро снова — не помогло.  
  
Боль подхлёстывала, Криденс метнулся снова на лестницу и открыл чемодан. Он увидел ножки кровати, выглянул побольше и рассмотрел дверь, белый потолок.  
  
— Мистер Скамандер! — жалобно позвал он. — Вы где?  
  
Наверное, придётся всё-таки выйти в Англию и искать в ней мистера Скамандера, изнемогая от боли. Рука болела так, как не бывало и после самой жестокой порки. Дугал вежливо отодвинул Криденса и просочился в комнату, тут же сделавшись невидимым. Приоткрылась дверь, и Криденс облегчённо вздохнул. Сейчас Дугал приведёт его, обязательно приведёт…  
  
Он спустился вниз и уселся на пол под лестницей, баюкая больную руку. Можно было сделаться обскуром, но Криденс держался изо всех сил. Он в чемодане, а чемодан в чьём-то доме. Если обезуметь от боли, можно натворить дел.  
  
— Что случилось? — воскликнул наверху мистер Скамандер и стал спускаться. — Подождите здесь, — бросил он на ходу. Наверное, с ним был профессор Дамблдор. — Криденс, что случилось?  
  
— Я… упал… разбил… — проговорил тот, едва поднимая голову. — Больно…  
  
Мистер Скамандер схватил его за руку, бесцеремонно и почти жестоко, осмотрел, потом поворошил палочкой осколки на полу, выудил откуда-то зазевавшегося нюхлера и перевернул его вниз головой. Из сумки посыпались любовно уложенные туда осколки; Криденс смотрел на эту картину с недоумением. Мистер Скамандер поворошил осколки ещё и бросился к другой полке.  
  
— Ты разлил два зелья, — быстро сказал он. — Они дали такую реакцию. Сейчас я смешаю антидот, всё будет хорошо.  
  
По его тону Криденс угадал, что всё не так-то уж и хорошо.  
  
— Что там? — спросил сверху смутно знакомый голос. Криденс понимал, что где-то его уже слышал, но боль туманила рассудок, и он не мог вспомнить, где.  
  
— Садись на стул, — скомандовал мистер Скамандер. Он смешивал какой-то порошок с жидкостью, и Криденс и знать не хотел, что это. Рука горела так сильно, что он снова вспомнил наказания, которым его подвергала Мэри Лу. Нет, лучше бы пусть его десять раз выпороли пряжкой по ладоням, чем терпеть такое!  
  
Сознание его помутилось, ему показалось, что больная рука рассыпается чёрным песком.  
  
— Пей, быстро! — скомандовал мистер Скамандер. По его голосу было понятно, что он и не думает шутить. — Пей, у тебя мало времени, можешь остаться вообще без руки!  
  
Криденс инстинктивно оттолкнул от себя чашку с бледно-голубой жидкостью.  
  
— Не буду! — выкрикнул он. — Пусть без руки!  
  
Боль заставляла его говорить ужасные вещи, он и говорил, не следя за собой. Что если он это всё заслужил? Он не хотел лишаться обскура, это было правдой, но как было объяснить то, что он поранил именно правую руку, ту, с помощью которой предавался греху?  
  
Значит, Мэри Лу была права, и Криденс, решив присоединиться к ведьмам и поддавшись своей греховной натуре, будет обречён страдать снова и снова?  
  
Если он лишится руки, то сможет как-то искупить свою вину… Сможет или нет?  
  
— Криденс, да что с тобой? — перепугался мистер Скамандер. — Пей скорее, а то будет плохо!  
  
— Не стану! — процедил Криденс. Всё, что было у него перед глазами, заволакивалось мутной плёнкой, и он знал, что это значит.  
  
Больная рука вздрогнула сама собой, рассыпалась чёрным пеплом, который сохранил только её приблизительные очертания. Вздрогнули полки со снадобьями, вздрогнул пол. Упала с потолка африканская маска, задела какой-то струнный музыкальный инструмент, который издал жалобный звук.  
  
Никто не смел указывать Криденсу, страдать ему или не страдать. Искупить свой грех или продолжать грешить. Даже мистер Скамандер, которому он был стольким обязан.  
  
— Я спускаюсь! — произнёс тот же голос.  
  
— Нет! — закричал мистер Скамандер, но было поздно.  
  
«Кто там ещё?» — с раздражением подумал Криденс. Ему хотелось разнести чемодан и вырваться на волю, подальше от тех, кто решал, что ему делать и кем быть, и он понимал, что развоплощается, чтобы улететь отсюда…  
  
Какая-то сила набросилась на него, что-то сжало ему колени, чужая рука потянула за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Криденс выгнулся, дёрнулся, но его удержали с ещё большей силой, в губы ткнулся край чашки, больно стукнув по зубам. Рука крепко держала его за подбородок, по щеке прошёлся большой палец, раз, другой, словно успокаивая и веля поверить. От удивления Криденс охнул, и в непроизвольно открывшийся рот пролилась настолько горькая жидкость, что от неё свело скулы и задеревенел язык.  
  
— М-о э-о пы-о? — едва шевеля губами, проговорил Криденс и потянулся смахнуть выступившие слёзы. — А-ем?  
  
— Затем, мистер Бэрбоун, что вам ясно сказали: ваша жизнь в опасности, а вы раскапризничались, как маленький ребёнок! — сурово отчитал его возвышающийся над ним мистер Грейвз.  
  
Криденс вытаращился, не понимая, откуда его наваждение здесь взялось. Или он уже сходит с ума, и объект его греховного влечения стал приходить и наяву?  
  
— Не стоило вам спускаться… — проговорил мистер Скамандер. Он, судя по всему, Грейвза тоже видел, но это испугало Криденса ещё больше.  
  
В смятении он поднялся, чтобы оказаться от Грейвза подальше. Криденса предал человек с его лицом, Криденс млел от его прикосновений, и до сих пор щека, которой он коснулся, словно горела огнём.  
  
— Я не тот, кого ты помнишь, — сказал мистер Грейвз.  
  
Но он был тем, о ком Криденс грезил ночами, и грёзы эти были вовсе были не невинны.  
  
Он был тем, кто дотронулся до него сейчас, укротил и усмирил обскура, который в панике и гневе готов был снова убивать.  
  
Криденс пошатнулся, открыл дверь и выбежал наружу, едва не упав, споткнувшись о невидимого Дугала.  
  
Про руку свою он почти забыл, и только забившись в заросли, рассмотрел её. Краснота сходила на глазах, оставались только едва кровоточащие ранки в тех местах, куда впилось стекло.  
  
Проклятые ведьмовские снадобья!  
  
Криденс уселся на землю за кустами и обхватил колени руками. Его природа была противна всему, чему его учили, и он знал, что это плохо. И что всё равно нельзя никому говорить о ней, будет плохо. Кто знает, как к такому отнесутся?  
  
Но он помнил, как мистер Грейвз — настоящий, как он надеялся, мистер Грейвз — схватил его, прикоснулся к нему и даже погладил по щеке, — и, пожалуй, это было чудесно.  
  
Пожалуй, Криденс хотел ещё и даже больше.  
  
Миг — и он уже воображал себе грех, которому сможет предаться с мистером Грейвзом, если того хорошенько уломать. Может, даже уламывать не придётся. Если только он понял, что он единственный вот так просто может усмирить обскура… А если не понял, Криденс ему скажет.  
  
Интересно, каков мистер Грейвз без одежды? Сладостные и греховные картины промелькнули в голове Криденса и исчезли, вспугнутые звуком шагов.  
  
— Вот ты где, — сказал мистер Грейвз, раздвигая кусты. — Почему убежал? Тебя надо осмотреть.  
  
Криденс взглянул на него не то с ненавистью, не то с отчаянием, не то с вожделением ― он сам не понял ― и поднялся.  
  
Он смотрел и смотрел на своё наваждение, да так, что мистер Грейвз, кажется, начал недоумевать.  
  
— Что произошло? — спросил он.  
  
Криденс откашлялся — вдруг стало трудно говорить.  
  
— Как вы здесь оказались? — спросил он в ответ.  
  
— Приехал за тобой. Тайно, никому не говоря.  
  
— Мистер Скамандер сказал, что мистер Дамблдор будет учить меня магии.  
  
— Только не в Европе, где Гриндельвальд может до тебя добраться. Ты уже знаешь, что он бежал?  
  
Криденс только молча покачал головой.  
  
— А так как ты всё ещё гражданин Соединённых Штатов, то тут тебе делать больше нечего. Будешь жить под моим присмотром, — продолжил мистер Грейвз. Так за Криденса и тут всё решили!  
  
— А откуда вы узнали, что только вы можете остановить обскура? — поинтересовался Криденс. Мистер Грейвз смерил его долгим взглядом.  
  
— Я не знал, — произнёс он. — А это так?  
  
Криденс отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону загона с нунду. Рано или поздно правда выплывет. Мэри Лу не велела лгать, может, в чём-то она и была права.  
  
— И о чём ты задумался?  
  
Мистер Грейвз спрашивал это не с жесткостью надсмотрщика, ему вправду было интересно.  
  
— Вы не хотите этого знать, — предупредил Криденс.  
  
Мистер Грейвз взял его за локоть, осторожно, не больно, и Криденс едва не потянулся, чтобы прижаться к нему целиком.  
  
— И всё же? — мягко спросил он.  
  
— Ладно, — ответил Криденс и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Было странным обнаружить, что чуть выше мистера Грейвза — раньше, когда он был одурманен прикосновениями самозванца в переулке, это как-то не замечалось.  
  
— Ладно, — повторил он. Всего его снедал приятный жар, от которого полыхали уши и щёки и было горячо в груди. — Я думаю о том, как вы выглядите без одежды. И какой у вас член, когда он стоит. И представляю, как вы его засовываете в меня, и мне от этого хорошо. И хочу обнимать вас целиком — если приручите обскура, может, и получится.  
  
Мистер Грейвз оцепенел и в целом выглядел как человек, на которого совершенно неожиданно выплеснули ведро ледяной воды.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
— Я предупреждал, что вы не хотите этого знать, — сказал Криденс.  
  
На лице мистера Грейвза отражались противоречивые чувства, а Криденсу вдруг стало интересно, что будет дальше. Ведь хуже уже быть не может, правда?  
  
Мистер Грейвз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
  
— Пойдём руку долечивать, — сказал он и не удержался сам: — А то тебе будет неудобно. А потом поговорим наедине.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Криденс, и добавил, совсем осмелев: — Но мне правда интересно про член.

 

 


End file.
